


Jim x Claire: Life after

by astridmarvel777



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridmarvel777/pseuds/astridmarvel777
Summary: just a story that has come to my mind a while ago...This will not follow the plot of the third season because i wrote it before i saw it...but it you havent seen the third season then i suggest that you go and watch it because it is pure genius and everybody is freaking awesome! but at the same time the ending is soooo not okay....just...go watch it.





	1. 6 years later

Being the trollhunters had its perks and its downsides. Having to wake up at the crack of dawn was Definitely a downside. Jim lake Jr. Groaned as he sat up in his bead. He looked down and smiled when he saw his wife Claire still asleep next to him. He gently brushed her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead.   
“I love you.” He whispered. Claire smiled in her sleep, and Jim couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was with him. 

He and Claire had graduated high school (much to his surprise) and they were married two years later. They had been married for almost another two years come their anniversary in the fall. They had been the best years of his life. They had defeated gunmar and they had brought peace to trollmarket once again.

But being the trollhunter his job was never done. He still had plenty of work to do in his training and chasing after the occasional rouge troll, gnome, or goblin. Not to mention many side quests that he was sent on for any troll that needed it. All this, but he still made time for Claire. 

They were currently living with Jim's mother. They were building their own house on the edge of Arcadia closer to a Gyre entrance from trollmarket, so that they would be able to be closer to the action if anything happened, and not draw to much attention from the public. But they were staying with doctor lake until it was complete.

Doctor lake had been told of her sons special task as trollhunter when they had graduated high school and had come to accept the fact that her son was a protector of both human and trolls alike. And she supported him in any way that she could.

Claire was taking online college and was a director for Arcadias drama department. Jim didn't really have a job other than being the trollhunter and any other odd jobs he could find here and there. The result was that claire was their main source of income. Even though doctor lake helped them financially any way that she could. As a doctor money really wasn't an issue for her. 

But their main concern was staying alive. As both if them including Toby (who owned a very successful Mexican restaurant) were still training daily at the forge to keep in shape. And Blinky had been turning up the heat in training. Literally. Jim still had singed hair tips from where a fireball had almost taken his head right off. 

Jim smiled at his wife one last time and then slipped out of the bed. He changed out of his shorts, and put on black jeans, a midnight blue T-shirt, a grey jacket that resembled the one that he wore as a teenager, and dark grey tennis shoes. He picked up the amulet from the bedside table and placed it in his coat pocket. Then with one last check that he had everything, he went downstairs. 

He had already finished making the lunches for all three of them and was just finishing up on breakfast when Claire came down the stairs. Jim chuckled at her disheveled look. She had let her hair grow out so it was almost to her chest now. She no longer had a need for the hair pins. But the colored streak had stayed. Except after her saving everyone from the wrath of gunmar with her portal, the streak had turned a shiny silver, and she kept it that way. 

She had on a dark green tank top, and a black leather jacket. She had dark blue jeans, and black ankle boots. She wore her wedding Ring, engraved on the inside of it was “Juliet” on his was “Romeo.”and she had a silver necklace that Jim had given her for their anniversary, on it was the charm of the two faced drama masks of joy and sadness. 

She grumbled over to Jim and put her head on his chest, and leaned into him as he put his arms around her and breathed her in. “Would it kill you to stay in bed a little longer?” She mumbled. Jim sighed, “if I did then I couldn't make your favorite breakfast!” He said holding up a plate of sausage and potato casserole. “aww, thanks Jim, but I don't think I can eat that.” Claire moaned. “ I do not feel good.” She said.

Jim put the plate down and looked at her with concern. He felt her forehead for a fever but she felt fine. “You don't have a fever.” He said. She just shrugged and reached for the plate, but before she could grab it she suddenly bolted for the bathroom. Jim followed, and his heart broke when he saw his wife leaning over the toilet heaving. He gently held her hair back and rubbed circles into her back trying to sooth her. After a minute it stopped and she leaned back into his chest.

“See? I told you.” She said weakly. Jim ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing way. “I'm sorry claire.” Jim said, he hated seeing her in pain, and there really wasn't much that he could do. She slowly stood up, Jim helped her into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. She drank it gratefully. 

“Are you okay?” Jim asked. claire nodded her head. “Yeah, I think i'll be fine...It's weird I feel fine now.” Claire spotted the sausage and potato casserole, “and that looks good.” She said reaching for the plate. Jim snatched it away from her before she could grab it. “Nope! If your sick you shouldn't eat this!” Jim said.

Claire pouted, “Jim I feel fine now! Whatever it was its now gone” Jim still looked skeptical. But he reheated the plate. Dr. Lake came down the stairs now. “Hmm...what's That heavenly smell?” She asked she kissed them both on the head as she passed them. “Sausage and potatoes.” Claire said. “That sounds so good!” Dr. Lake said. 

Jim reheated a plate for her as well and set it down in front of her before he got a plate for himself. When he sat down he looked at his mother. “Mom can you please take a look at Claire?” He said ignoring the looks that he got from her. “She wasn't feeling good earlier.” He said avoiding the glare of his wife. 

Claire shook her head. “It's really nothing, I feel fine now! And I have to get to work anyways!” she said standing up, she suddenly felt dizzy and swayed back and forth for a second. She grabbed onto the top of the chair, But the moment passed, and she continued into the kitchen.

Jim looked at his mother, “you saw that right?” Dr. Lake nodded. “She's not fine, I know you're busy but could you look at her please?” Jim said with a puppy face. Dr. Lake smiled. “Yes i'll take a look, I always have time for my family.” Jim smiled and he got up, he kissed his mom on the head. “Thanks mom.” 

After a little arguing (and a promise from Jim to make Claire her favorite dinner that night.) She finally agreed to go with Barbara to the hospital and get looked at. Claire didn't know why they needed to go to the hospital but she figured she better listen to her mother in law, who was in fact a very successful doctor. 

Jim had offered to come with them, but Claire had told him he was just being paranoid and basically shoved the amulet into his hands. She didn't want trollmarket to be attacked without the trollhunter because she was sick with a tiny little flu. But being the over protective husband he was, he made her promise to call him when she was done.

Once Jim was out the door. Claire sighed and turned around to find herself almost nose to nose with her mother in law. “Mom?...can I help you?” She said. “Hmmm…” doctor lake looked her up and down with a weird look. “no...Well...why don't you get into the car?” Claire nodded. A little put off by her odd behavior. 

When they pulled up to the hospital Claire followed Dr. Lake because she didn't know where to go. Her mother in law had her sit in a little room, she took her blood pressure, then listened to her heart, and lungs, she even took a blood sample. Claire was sure that all of this was unnecessary considering she was feeling completely fine. But the look of concentration on Barbara’s face kept her from speaking up.

After a while, Dr. Lake sat back and told her that she would tell her the results at home that night. As she was leaving Barbara kept looking at her with a twinkle in her eye. Claire was confused but smiled when she hugged her mother in law goodbye. 

Claire decided to walk to her work, it was just around the corner from the hospital and it was a nice day outside. While she was walking she remembered that she had promised to call Jim and tell him that she was fine. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. 

“claire!” Jim voice sounded. “Is everything okay? Do you need me to come home?” Claire giggled at his eagerness. “No Mr. Macho! Nothing is wrong with me! I'm walking to work. I will come down to trollmarket when I get off, rehearsals should only be a few hours today.” She said.

“oh, ok! Things aren't really that exciting down here anyways. Only a mystery of who stole bangdwellas one of a kind set of leprechaun shoe buckles...I'm 99% certain it was a gnome…” Claire could see his board expression on his face. “Aww I'm sorry...we can spar when I come down.” “I'm holding you to that promise.” He said. “Only as long as you keep yours about dinner tonight.” He chuckled. “Deal.” They talked for a second longer, they said I love you and then hung up. She walked into the theater. 

The hours working in the theater. Were uneventful. Other than the fact that she had another dizzy spell. But other than that she felt that their show of “Big Fish” was coming along nicely. “Big Fish” was currently her favorite musical. The character of Edward Bloom reminded her of Blinky, in the way that he loved to over exaggerate things, and always claimed that he was the Hero of many crazy tales. but he was still fiercely loyal to the ones he loved. 

When rehearsal was over it was starting to get dark. She wrapped her jacket tighter over her shoulders, she started the walk to the canal. When she reached the entrance. She thought she heard something behind her. She turned around. But she saw nothing. She slowly turned back around…And suddenly was face to face with the glowing eyes of a goblin.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

She let out a scream and fell back. She recovered quickly enough to pull out the key to trollmarket and use it as a weapon. She couldn't get to her staff in time. Just as she stood back up, the goblin pounced and its claws dug into her shoulder. 

She yelped in pain but then managed to whack the goblin aside with the key. She kicked it against the wall, but it launched at her again. She fell backwards, and with a final cry of desperation she grabbed a nearby rock and smashed it into the goblins face. The goblins body slid off of her, and one look at it told her that she had killed it. 

She suddenly realized what she had done. Where there was one goblin, there was always more. She had to get out of here. She quickly got up and formed the entrance to trollmarket with the key. She ran through, and made sure that nothing had followed her. She had dragged the goblins body just into the entrance to trollmarket, she didn't know if any other goblins had seen her kill him, but she didn't want them to find the body and figure it out.

She stopped a moment to catch her breath. Since when was she this tired after fighting one little goblin? She gathered herself up and made her way down the crystal staircase. When she got into trollmarket she was greeted with warm greetings from the trolls. 

She stopped to see if Blinky was in his Library. He was. Along with Jim, Toby, AAARGH, and a group of small troll kids. No one seemed to notice her as she sneaked in. Everyone but the troll kids had their backs turned to her. And the kids seemed very absorbed in what was in front of them.

Their entertainment happened to be the troll hunter himself. He seemed to be telling them a story. She smiled at him, he was great with kids. She crept closer to hear the story, her eyes widened when she heard the familiar tale that she and Jim both knew by heart. Romeo And Juliet.

It was the balcony scene and he was in full monologue, describing his fair juliet.

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it! Sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.” 

Claire blushed despite herself, and she blushed even harder when he came to another line.

“The brightness of her cheek doth shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night…”

Claire spoke her line, “ay me!”

Claire came into view of the little trolls and they gasped in surprise and delight. Jim turned around and his face broke into a huge grin. She took her hand and spun her around. She giggled, And then continued with her next line. 

“Oh Romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny Thy father, and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and i'll no longer be a Capulet.”

Toby chimed in with a comment “Right! Because now you're a Lake!!!” Jim and claire both broke character and laughed. then Jim pulled her close and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. “That's right. You are a Lake, how did I ever get so lucky?” 

The whole room echoed in sighes of “awww!” and some of the troll kids giggled. “Alright you scumbags! Time for you to go home!” Blinky said as he ushered them out of the room. They left in giggles and chatting with their friends. They were fascinated by this new story of Romeo and Juliet. “Thank you troll hunter!” They chorused as they left. Jim waved them all goodbye. 

Blinky finally closed the door and leaned against it. “Not the most cooperative group, but endearing nonetheless.” Jim nodded and turned back to Claire. He brushed his nose against hers for a brief moment and then pulled away. He looked her up and down, reassuring himself that she was alright.

His eyes fell on her shoulder, and he gasped. She was Definitely not alright. She had a gash in her shoulder. It wasn't very big but it sure looked painful. “Claire…” his voice caught in his throat. She followed his gaze and suddenly remembered the goblin attack. 

“Goblin.” She answered shortly. “Attacked at the canal, came out of nowhere!...I killed it...but it didn't look like there were any others around...I brought its body just inside the border, I didn't want any other goblins to find it and trace it back to me.” she rushed trying to calm Him down. “I promise I am fine.”

“That!” Jim said pointing to the claw mark. “Tells me otherwise!” he said frantically. “Blinky where did you put the first aid kit?” Jim said looking around. Claire found it on the table and waved it in Jim's face. “Jim It's right here.” She said deadpanned. 

He snatched it from her and took her by the arm and led her into the back room. “I'm going to take a look at it.” He said firmly. She shrugged, and took of her leather jacket, she kept her tank top on. Now looking at the injury Claire thought it might be worse than it felt. Blood had soaked into her tank top, but the blood flow had stopped. It wasn't a very deep cut. But it was long, it ran down her shoulder and arm for at least five inches. It would Definitely leave a scar.

“Oh Claire…I'm so sorry.” Jim whispered. “it doesn't feel that bad, I mean sure it stings but that looks a lot worse than how it feels!” She reasoned. Jim frowned, “this still isn't nothing! are you sure this is the only place you got hurt?” Claire nodded.

Jim sighed and carefully started to clean the cut. She winced from the stinging but other than that it was fine. Jim bandaged it with expert hands and then nodded in satisfaction. “There, your all cleaned up.” She grinned. “Oh my macho man has saved me once again! How would I ever have survived a scratch!?” She teased. He smirked, “you know you love me!” He poked her in the side. 

“Do I know that?” She mocked. “Yes….Yes I do.” she flashed him a grin which he returned. “Come on, it's getting late, we should be getting back home.” Claire frowned, “I thought you said we could fight in the forge…” Jim raised an eyebrow. “Um...no.” He shook his head. “You already fought a goblin.”

Claire pouted. “Please?” Jim was about to give into her beautiful eyes. But...no. “Nope! We will spar tomorrow, I won't have time to make dinner if we wait any longer. It's gonna be your favorite remember?” 

Claire's favorite was enchiladas, and no one could make it better than Jim could. No way was she missing that. “Fiiine...I guess I'll go home.” Jim smiled and offered his arm. She linked her arm through his and together they walked out of trollmarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did yall think!?
> 
> i hoped ya liked it! 
> 
> ill update soon!


	3. Wasn't expecting that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Hope ya like it!

When they got to the top of the staircase. Jim looked at the dead goblin, “um, maybe we could use your shadowstaff.” We don't know if there are any more of these slime balls out there. Claire nodded and pulled out her staff. She made a portal and they stepped through.

They stepped right onto their front porch. Dr. Lakes car still wasn't back yet, most likely another late shift. They walked inside and Claire went upstairs to go change, and Jim went to the kitchen to start making dinner. 

Suddenly, Dr. Lake hustled through the door. She looked like she had just won the lottery. “Claire! Jim!” she yelled. “I need to talk to you!” Jim yelled from the kitchen. “I'm in here mom!” Barbara almost flew into the kitchen “where's Claire?” She asked.

“Um, she's upstairs changing, she got a nasty cut from a goblin today...oh can you take a look at that? I cleaned it but I don't want to take any chances.” Just then Claire came downstairs and into the kitchen.

“oh hi mom! Your home early!” Claire said. Dr. Lake looked like she wanted to say something, but she but she decided against it at the last second. Instead she turned to Jim again, “are you making dinner?” She asked. “Yes it should be done soon.” He answered. “I'll set the table.” Claire offered.

All during dinner Barbara had a huge smile. Jim and claire knew that there was something that she wasn't telling. Finally Jim had enough, “ok mom, what are you not telling us?” Barbara almost choked on her food. “what?” Oh...uh...nothing...well actually, um...Claire. I got the results from the hospital earlier.” 

Jim and claire looked at each other in concern. “And? What would the results be?” Claire said slowly. “Um...well...ha! I didn't think this would be so hard to say...you know what why don't we sit in the living room…” “no! Mom! Please just tell us!” Jim said. “Is claire okay? Is something wrong?” He said with his face full of worry. He silently grabbed her hand from under the table. 

“No no! She's fine! Well, I mean...I guess that at some point it might be a struggle...but I mean…” “MOM!” Jim facepalmed. He just wanted to know what she was hiding from them. But he was not expecting what was coming next.

“CLAIRE’S PREGNANT!!!” 

…

Both Jim and claire were speechless with the shock of the news. Finally Claire found her voice. “Um I'm sorry but I think I would know if I was pregnant.” Claire said confidently. She nudged Jim on his side to get him on her side but she got no response.

When she turned to look at him, her heart melted when she saw the biggest grin and the happiest look on his face that she hadn't seen since their wedding. “I knew it.” He said under his breath. She just looked back and forth between the two of them. Not sure of what to do.

“If you don't believe me then here are the results from this morning at the hospital. I took a blood test because I had my suspicions.” Dr. Lake said with a sly smile. She handed Claire a folded piece of paper. Claire grabbed it and stood up, she paced around the kitchen reading the paper. 

She stopped at one of the last lines.

Positive.

It was positive! 

She rushed over to Jim, who was also standing up. He looked unsure of what to do, He had a million emotions crossing his face but the main one was hope. Hope that this wasn't just some cruel prank. She tackled him in a hug and squealed for joy. He seemed to get the message because he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and spun her around the room. 

They both laughed, and as he set her down he began to twirl her around in a dance that had no rhythm. Then he pulled her in and slammed his lips into hers. They were so lost in the kiss that neither of them noticed that Barbara had taken her phone out and had taken a video of the whole thing.

She suddenly pulled away, “wait….YOU KNEW!? how did YOU know!? I didn't even know!” she questioned. Jim threw his hands up into the air. “I wasn't 100% sure but I had my suspicions!” Claire raised an eyebrow. 

“Well...when did you start thinking that?” Jim sucked in a breath, “two weeks.” He said cautiously. He cringed at the looks on Claire's face. “TWO WEEKS!?!?” she said in disbelief. “You've had your “suspicions” for two weeks and you didn't think that maybe you should have given me the idea as well?!” 

“Yesss…” Jim said carefully. “Please don't kill me.” 

They both heard snickering and they turned around and noticed Barbara filming the whole thing. “AHH! MOM!” Jim rushed over to his mom…Barbara and Claire both started laughing.

and that is where the video ended.

The three of them stayed up a lot longer than any of them had originally planned, after a while Barbara excused herself to go to bed, she had an early day tomorrow. Jim and claire decided that they would tell everyone else the next day, and for now the two of them were still up.

They were sitting on the couch, Claire had her legs across Jim's lap, and her head was laying in the crook if his neck. Jim buried his nose in her hair, and his arm wrapped around her stomach. 

“Im gonna be a dad!” 

He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think!
> 
> Ill update soon!
> 
> Make sure to check out my other stories!


	4. uncle Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> sorry for not updating sooner!
> 
> i am still writing everything i just havent had the time to update in a looooong time!
> 
> thank you for everyone who has stayed with me i know that it has been rough...
> 
> will update sooner!

“Claire are you sure this is a good idea? Trollmarket isn't exactly the safest place, something is always happening and we need to think about the baby…” Jim said with a look of concern at his wife. “Jim I swear if you don't stop fussing over me and this baby I will throw you into Gatto's stomach myself! I am only three months pregnant! I. AM. FINE!” she shot back at him.

He put his hands up in defense, “I just don't want anything to happen to you.” He said. He gently grabbed her around her waist and helped her down into the canal. She rolled her eyes but grinned anyway, she knew she could get down herself but she found Jim's actions cute anyways. They reached the bottom and Claire started to run to the hidden entrance to trollmarket. She looked back at Jim and gave him a look that said “see? I'm fine.” 

Jim shook his head and held out his hand, she took the key to trollmarket out of her bag and handed it to Jim. He traced the arch into the stone and he let her open it because he knew how much she loved to do it. As soon as the door was opened they strolled right onto the crystal staircase. Jim linked his arm through Claire's as they made their way down the staircase. 

Claire looked away from the bright blue spiral with a pained look. “What's wrong?” Jim asked. Claire loved the crystal spiral, why would she look away? “It's just...really bright,” she said. Jim looked worried. He knew all about pregnancy thanks to his mother being a doctor. His mother hadn't really spared him any details when it came to things like this.

And for Claire, pregnancy had not been kind to her. She was still throwing up almost every morning and she was always cramping up in painful places. He felt so bad that he couldn't really help her, except rub her back and make foods that were supposed to help her. Usually, they worked, and Jim could tell that she was grateful. She never complained about anything though. Only Jim was sure that later into this she would be moodier, so he tried his best to keep her happy. 

Because even if Claire was pregnant….she could still send him wherever she wanted with her shadow staff and thanks to being pregnant she always had plenty of emotions to fuel it. She was once having a pretty bad day and she had accidentally sent him into Blinkys library and scared the poor troll half to death. Another time she had sent him back to their old high school in the girls' bathroom. So he was building up points while he still could.

Still, Jim had heard enough stories about miscarriages and other problems that could happen with being pregnant, and he was always keeping a wary eye on Claire. “You sure?” He asked softly. “Yeah, I'm fine,” she said with a smile as they reached the bottom of the staircase. They made their way into trollmarket and they were greeted with hellos from the trolls. They hadn't told any of the trolls about their child and this was the first time that Claire had been able to get down into trollmarket, so they were very excited to tell everyone the news.

Jim had his arm around Claire as they made their way to where they knew they would find Blinky. When they made into blinky’s library they were crushed in blinky's four arms in a hug only a troll could give. “Long time no see!” Blinky said in a booming voice. “Blinky! Blinky be careful you might hurt Claire!” Jim said while gasping for his own breath. Blinky set them down and looked at them confused. “Claire looks fine master Jim.” He said while looking her up and down “my hugs have never hurt her before” 

Claire rolled her eyes and said, “he's become master paranoid now.” “Hey!” Jim said in mock offense. “I'm just looking out for you BOTH.,” he said. “Both?” Blinky said confused. He looked Claire up and down but he couldn't see-....wait a minute! Blinkys eyes widened in realization when he saw the small bump.

“My gorgons! Claire! Your pregnant aren't you?” he exclaimed. Both Claire and Jim were taken back by how fast he figured it out. Claire just smiled, “yes I am! How did you know so quickly!?” She asked. Blinky smiled, 

“Tobias let me read all of his books that he got from the school, and in exchange, I told him what to write in his reports, human health was extremely fascinating and I picked up a thing or two.” Blinky winked at them but with three eyes instead of one. 

Jim gawked, “Toby used you to write his papers!?” He asked in disbelief, “ why didn't I think of that!?” Jim said shaking his head. “And your actions master Jim gave it away as well,” Blinky said deadpanned. he and Claire laughed as Jim's face turned red. 

“Besides, I knew Tobias was snitching off of me so I made sure to put some wrong information in his papers as well, Tobias now believes that president Eisenhower invented the telephone” 

Blinky shook his head and Jim and Claire giggled at blinkys little joke. “How did he ever pass his finals and graduate?” Claire marveled. Jim shook his head, “a modern-day miracle.”

Blinky walked over to Claire “may I?” He asked while reading one if his hands out. Claire nodded and held blinky's hand over her stomach. “Amazing!” He said. “It never ceases to amaze me, seeing the wonder of new life. Hello, little one... It's me... Uncle Blinky!” He whispered loudly.

Claire smiled sweetly at the dusty blue troll. “ I'm sure the baby heard you blink,” Jim said. Blinky stood up and engulfed the two of them in another hug, but it was much softer than his first one. They hugged him back, “congratulations you two,” Blinky said. 

When they pulled apart Claire stood on her toes and kissed Blinky on the cheek “Thanks Blinky!” She sang before she walked out of the library, “you coming to Jim?” She asked, “um I'll be there in a second, you go ahead and get a head start.” Jim said. Claire shrugged and walked away. Blinky looked at the trollhunter with concern, he could tell something was bothering him. 

“Alright, out with it. What is on your mind?” Blinky asked. Jim took in a sharp breath. “I...I have a question to ask you.” Blinky smiled “ask away master Jim!” Jim had a hard time getting the question out. “will you...I mean It's just in case...in case something happens to me...if...something happens to me, will you look after them?” He looked at Blinky who gave him a sad smile. “Master Jim... I hope that it will never have to come to that...but I assure you, I will do everything in my power to keep your family safe. ” Blinky said with reassurance. Jim nodded “thanks blink.”

The next thing he knew Jim was being shoved out the door followed by Blinky yelling “now go and tell the others before I run down the streets of trollmarket and scream the good news myself! Our trollhunter is having a child!”  
Jim smiled and ran off to find Claire. She may be three months pregnant but, she could still get into trouble.


	5. 6 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is 6 months pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a combination of two chapters to make it longer so I will try to write another one as soon as possible.

“your having waaay to much fun with this…” NotEnrique chuckled as Claire pushed another button on the panel. 

“Hey! Blinky should have told me that the forge had a control panel sooner! If I can't train I am going to give them a training session that they will never forget!” She said gleefully, and pulled a lever.

Claire had made a bet with all the boys on what gender the baby would be. Claire had guessed boy. But Jim Draal and Blinky had all said girl. AAARGH hadn't given his answer yet, he sniffed Claire's stomach and just walked away confused.

Jim and Claire found out that they were going to have a baby boy. And as part of the bet, she got to run a training session with all of the losers as her students. 

The losers were currently scrambling around on the training floor trying not to get killed as Claire pushed random buttons on the control panel. 

Claire's students included Blinky, Draal, and Jim. 

Jim and Draal were doing quite well, but even they were starting to get tired. And poor Blinky was just running around screaming his head off. 

“Claire! Are you trying to kill us!?” Jim yelled as he dodged a swinging blade that sliced through the ground were he was only a second before. 

“I would say yes!” NotEnrique chuckled “she seems to be enjoying herself!” He called down with a grin. Claire confirmed his answer with a fit of laughter. 

“You took away my shadow staff! And you lost the bet! This is revenge!” he laughed.

Jim sighed and focused on not dying. Draal passed him, “I think she might have eaten something.” He commented. Jim snorted and dodged a flaming rock. “Nope! She's just pregnant! I'm telling you that child is going to be quite the little Hellion when he comes...he's giving her all kinds of messed up ideas!” Draal snickered and dodged a spear.

Blinky ran past them both with the ends of his hair singed off. 

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

Draal roared with laughter. But then was cut off by the platform turning sideways. Blinky turned to look up at were Claire was. “I think this has been a great training session! But SOME of us want to live to see the next moonrise!” He cried and ducked behind a rock just as an arrow came whizzing past him.

“Oh master Jim! I am so so sorry for all those training sessions that I did this to you! Now I know how terrifying it is! Now can you please tell your other half that I am going to be scared for life if we don't stop this nonsense!” He said still cowering behind the rock.

Jim chuckled and then looked up to the control booth, “Hey, Claire? How bout a break?” 

Claire huffed, “fine!” She pulled a lever and the forge began to shut itself down. 

Blinky was on his knees weeping for joy, “oh thank you! Thank you! Master Jim! For talking some sense into that crazy woman yours!” 

Jim rolled his eyes, he looked up at Claire who grinned back at him. Suddenly her grin vanished and her face looked shocked.

Jim suddenly became worried, “Claire? Are you okay?” He called.

Claire's face vanished from view, “CLAIRE!?” Jim called again, hoping for an answer.

A hidden door slid open on the side of the forge and Claire rushed out as fast as she could. Jim, who was now clearly panicked, ran towards her and met her half way.

Claire looked like she was about to cry, but she was smiling. She wrapped her arms around Jim and giggled.

“I felt him Jim!” Claire said happily, “I felt him kick!” 

Jim was so relieved that nothing was wrong, and a grin spread over his face. 

Claire gasped, “he did it again!” She squealed

She quickly grabbed Jim's hand and placed it on her stomach, the two waited for a moment, then Jim felt a tiny little flutter underneath his hand.

“Did you feel him!?” Claire asked. Jim nodded and tried to say something but he was smiling too much to get any words out.

By this time Blinky, and Draal had both come over to see what was going on, “what is happening?!” Blinky asked. 

Claire just grabbed one of his four hands and placed it where Jim's hand was a moment ago, Jim pouted.

Blinky looked confused, “Claire...what am I supposed to be doing?...what was that!?” Claire laughed, “that was the baby Blink! He's kicking!” She explained.

Blinky's eyes widened. “Is that little scoundrel hurting you!?” Blinky asked, very concerned. He knelt on his knees until his face was level with Claire's stomach. “Now listen here! That is no way to treat your mother little one! Why if you were a troll, you would be told to eat apple pie!” 

Claire laughed, “he's not hurting me Blinky! He's just stretching….hmm….apple pie sounds so good right now…apple pie and...why does paper suddenly sound good to eat?” 

Jim raised an eyebrow, “are you hungry?” He asked. Claire nodded, “so is he,” she said gesturing to her stomach.

Jim smiled and then grabbed claire's hand, lacing his finger through hers, “then let's start heading home, I can make dinner and apple pie for dessert...but...I think we are all out of paper.” He joked

Claire rolled her eyes, the two of them said goodbye to Blinky and Draal. Not Enrique followed them out of the forge but vanished into a nearby pub.

The two slowly walked into the cool breeze of the night, Claire took a deep breath, grateful for the fresh air. 

Jim wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, Claire rested her head on his shoulder and the two of them made their way out of the canal.

They were walking through their neighborhood streets, when Claire stopped all of a sudden. 

“Claire?” Jim asked, “are you oka-?” Claire cut him off by holding a finger to his mouth. She turned around and stared in front of her.

“Did you hear that?” She whispered.

Jim shook his head, he looked where Claire was staring but he didn't see anything. Still, he got into position for a battle and had his amulet in his hand at the ready. 

The two stood in silence for a few seconds with nothing to be heard.

Then Jim heard it.

A distant chant that was carried on the wind.

“Waka….waka...Chaka…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it!


	6. Poor poor Gatto

“Waka...waka….Chaka…”

“Goblins” Jim breathed, barely above a whisper.

The pair stood as still as possible, listening.

“Jim” claire whispered. 

He didn't answer, instead he slowly raised his amulet in his hand. 

“Jim” Claire whispered again. “What?” He whispered back, looking at his wife.

“I have an idea.” She said looking around.

“Please tell me.” Jim asked. Waiting to see what brilliant plan claire had already come up with. She was good at that sort of thing. 

“Give me my staff.” she said holding her hand out. “I know it's in your bag.” 

“No.” Jim said bluntly. 

“Jim!” 

“It's to risky Claire! Last time you tried to use it to get us to trollmarket we ended up at toby's Restaurant!” 

Claire flicked her hand and muttered under her breath. 

The staff flew out of jims bag and into her hands. Jim threw his hands up exasperated. 

“They are coming after me Jim! I'm the one who killed their friend! I promise this will work.” 

“Walka...WALKA CHAŁKA…” 

The chant was getting closer. Jim didn't have any better ideas other than fight hundreds of goblins one on one. 

“Alright.” Jim smiled at his wife. “What is your plan?” 

 

Gatto had experienced many feelings in his stomach before. The most unpleasant being the burritos that Toby so generously supplied each visit. 

However Gatto had to give the most horrifying feeling to hundreds of goblins crawling through his stomach like parasites. 

The huge Lava mountain troll could handle one or two live trolls at a time, and they went down a real treat. But goblins were anything but.

Gatto quickly filled his stomach with lava and sighed at the relief of the feeling slowly melting away. 

Literally.

The lava troll gagged as the after taste crawled into his mouth. 

He didn't know how, but he knew who had dropped the uninvited gift. 

“I hate you Trollhunter.” 

 

“Where did they go?” Jim asked. Panting after chasing all the goblins towards Claire and into portals opening to swallow them up. 

Claire smirked. 

“I figured Gatto could stand to go on a diet, a strict goblin diet.” 

Jim's face broke into a grin. “Have I told you that you are amazing today?” 

“Only about a hundred times, but one more won't hurt.” Claire said. 

Jim wrapped his arms around her stomach, he frowned when he realized that her swollen belly was keeping her farther away than he would have liked. 

“You are amazing.” Jim whispered. 

“And you promised dinner.” Claire whispered back.

Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, looping it through his arm. “Well then Milady, let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! That one is on me...but I'm back up and writing again. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> well... tell me what you think!
> 
> i hope you liked it! thanks everyone! 
> 
> i will update soon!


End file.
